


a trip to the onsen

by onegoldpiece



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manhandling, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegoldpiece/pseuds/onegoldpiece
Summary: Ukai treats a stressed out Takeda to a weekend rendezvous.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	a trip to the onsen

When he’s wound tight, Takeda’s totally speechless.

“Anything to add? Sensei?” Coach Ukai shifted and crossed his arms, brows tensed as Takeda stared white-knuckled at seemingly nothing. 

“No,” Takeda smiled and bowed slightly, masking well for the tired crew of young volleyball players ready to get on home. 

“Ok boys, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bring it in!” 

Karasuno’s team, including the two managers, left the gymnasium spotless up to Takeda’s standards. No stray ball in sight. Soon after, Ukai waved goodbye, American Spirits and lighter in hand as the boys fled into the locker room. 

Takeda sat alone in the silent gymnasium. He sighed, gripping the wooden clipboard that had nothing of importance on it. All that shrouded him were endless papers, unreturned phone calls, and virtually no support. 

Well, that last part wasn’t totally true. 

After a quick look around the bench, Takeda slogged out the back door towards the furthest parking lot. It was quiet, the air was frosty and the weeknight sobering. He hurried his pace upon the sight of two stray cars, following a faint cloud of smoke spiraling from the tall figure between them.

His footsteps echoed. Ukai spun around and beamed, smashing the cigarette butt down beneath his shoe faster than he could call out hello.

Takeda walked silently to the small four-door, nose down. Ukai pouted. He met him halfway and swung an arm around Takeda’s neck, covered by a thick scarf. He sealed the deal with a soft kiss on one of his rosy cheeks. 

Stopping in his tracks, Takeda nuzzled his nose into Ukai’s puffy winter coat. 

“Hey, you ok?” 

Takeda didn’t move an inch. His eyelids were so heavy, and it was so warm in Ukai’s embrace. 

“Mhm. I’m tired,” he mumbled, lips smothered by polyester. 

Ukai ran five fingers through his partner’s curly brown hair, glossed with the dew from gently fallen snow. Takeda purred, the polyester sounding off each time he nudged in.

“I’m sorry you’re so tired. You work so hard,” Ukai sent two fingers down his nape, caressing that small dip between the ears, his skin freezing to the touch. He circled one hand around Takeda’s back while forging towards that hidden face, thumb settling on his chin, clean-shaven and smooth. 

Whenever Takeda looked at him, like, really _looked at him_ , Ukai felt some version of butterflies. There’s never a few, only a swarm, and they all carry 5-ton rocks. And it’s times like these, on the most minuscule of days, on the most ordinary of nights, when there’s just the right amount of snow, and when the universe lets you have that small, perfect moment, he knows he would do anything to see those big doe eyes look up at him.

Ukai lifted his face so lightly, feeling a bit undeserved, and closed the gap with a kiss too warm to breakaway from right away.

“Hm,” Ukai chuckled, hesitant to deny Takeda’s surprisingly eager tongue. “Let’s go away this weekend. Instead of saying we’re not going to work but end up working anyway, we can relax somewhere.” _Lightbulb._ “An onsen! My treat.” 

Ukai puffed out his chest, thinking only of Takeda in one of those resort kimonos, not so much expecting —

“U-Ukai! An overnight onsen? Your treat? I mean, isn’t your brake pad about to go out? Shouldn’t you be worrying about whether or not you can make it to and from practice?”

Ukai watched, amused at the pace at which Takeda rattled off better ways he could spend his money. 

“Hey.”

The tired man paused.

“I want to do this. Please, let me,” Ukai placed both hands on Takeda’s shoulders and sent them up and down, massaging his arms through the thick peacoat. 

“Well, ok. I suppose we can do that. For one night,” Takeda said, shying away.

Before he could say goodnight Ukai brought him back in close, palming the back of his head. “One night, then.”

“I didn’t think it’d be so sudden. Since when do you make plans?” Takeda huffed and puffed when they met up that Friday night, shuffling into Ukai’s quaint Toyota. “It’s almost suspicious. Are you dodging town? I can’t possibly come, I’d be an accomplice.”

“Hey, hey, come on now. You’re underestimating me again, Takeda-san,” Ukai sighed and gripped the wheel with one hand, watching Takeda settle into his seat. He was quite obviously shocked that Ukai managed to follow through on something as frivolous as an overnight onsen, but that hardly bothered him. “Plus you’re already here, and — ” _Click._ “I’ve locked the doors. I’ve never been to an onsen resort like this. I’m excited.” 

He braced himself for some more pushback, but again, nothing. Not much else came out of his mouth during the ride. 

Ukai hummed along to the playlist he threw together (carefully crafted for the perfect pre-onsen ambiance) while Takeda gazed out of the window. Icy infrastructure amidst frozen streams and barren forests set the scene quite nicely, he thought. 

Ten minutes in, maybe more, maybe less — still a long way to go — a shift came from the passenger’s side. Before Ukai could look away from the narrow, uphill drive, Takeda hooked a pinky through Ukai’s, tugging softly, a gentle suggestion.

Although his oak-colored eyes never strayed from the dangerous curves of the winding road, Ukai lifted Takeda’s hand with tenacity and pressed his fingers onto his lips, intent on kissing them more than once. He claimed that hand his own for the next few songs, steadily gunning towards his slender thighs hidden underneath a pair of durable winter jeans. Takeda sat with his legs swung towards his driver, trying not to stare so adoringly through the window.

If Ukai could rewind time, relive a moment again and again, he would, no matter the cost, because nothing was worse than when Takeda _bowed_.

“No, no, you knew what we were getting into,” Ukai's face looked almost villainous, blood shamelessly rushing to his core upon seeing Takeda on his knees. He felt even bigger than usual in the luxury Japanese-style room, wary of the low ceilings.

Such seedy thoughts were put on hold as Takeda bounced up from the balls of his feet towards the window, cementing two palms on the large glass overlooking the dense pine forest and snow-capped mountains. 

Ukai stood back and took it all in. Takeda’s wide-eyed, dreamy gaze, he was often starstruck by nature’s many views, the weather forecast, even small animals he deemed familiar. Wearing the resort’s mint green yukata and watching the snow fall, Takeda looked like a painting. 

“Hey,” he said, hesitant to stop one of the universe’s rare, perfect moments. 

Takeda swung his head around. 

“You hungry?”

After seven meticulously prepared courses and one and a half bottles of sake, Ukai and Takeda hardly noticed the dining area was gone and two futons were in its place. 

“When did that happen?” Ukai gasped, astounded at the superpowers shown by the resort staff. “They were so quick.”

He kicked back, leaning on the wall closest to him. He ran a hand through his hair and fixated on his frayed split-ends before sending a hand to his cheek. _Yowch._

“Oy… it was good sake.” 

Ukai zipped his nose to the ceiling, hazy eyes landing on Takeda, already looking his way. Sitting cross-legged, his small wrist propped his chin up. 

“We could probably finish off the bottle. Ha,” Takeda’s eyes closed in half-moons when he laughed. Ukai stood up, his burly footsteps sending those wide eyes buzzing open seconds before he was hoisted over his shoulder. 

“What? You’re not arguing?” Ukai gripped the milky thigh closest to his head, pressing in slightly as Takeda’s smooth hands desperately clawed the back of his yukata. 

“I assume we’re going to wash your ass.” 

“HA!” 

Ukai nearly toppled over. 

“Is it that bad?” 

“Worse.”

“Shut up,” Ukai placed Takeda down on the rich mahogany flooring and steadied out his shoulders. “I shouldn’t have done that! You’re being reckless. I totally would have knocked my head on the ground!” 

Takeda wiped a lingering tear from his eye. “You’re being funny tonight, Ukai-kun.” 

Ukai snickered and whipped off his yukata, making more of a mess of the fabric than he obviously intended. The padded robe garment was thrown into the other room near the futons. 

“Mm,” Ukai worked his way over towards Takeda, doe-eyed and flushed beside the steaming bath. “You look good in green, but you have to be hot now.” 

He snuck in behind Takeda and took off the kimono much more delicately than his own, untying the knots slowly, hot breath lacing his neck, a perfect distraction.

The yukata dropped to the wooden floor and Ukai dug his hands inside Takeda’s hair, sending his head back and prying open his mouth, desperate to feel the weight of his tongue against his own. He wrapped both arms around Takeda’s body, muscles inadvertently flexing as if to steady them both. Even still, the kiss was only that, focused on each other’s breath, the precise movement of the others’ tongue that they both definitely fell over. 

“Oy,” Ukai said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re really being reckless tonight, Takeda-san.” 

Takeda smirked. “Let’s get in the bath, then. Before we kill or seriously maim each other.” 

The warm water felt like a dream. Compared to the heat rising in their bodies, the bath actually delivered some much needed relief. The faintest trail of steam left for good, only foam islands left to drift at the water’s surface. 

“Thank you, Ukai.” 

“Hm? Oh,” Ukai’s eyes flickered up as Takeda moved in close, wet skin gluing them together. 

“I used to feel quite lonely,” he said, eyes down, fixed on the bite-sized, iridescent bubbles swirling leisurely above his waist. “I’d feel lonelier around people, if that even makes sense… I feel like time drags on when you’re mindful of how others perceive you. But when we’re alone like this, time passes so quickly.” 

Takeda craned his neck, slowly meeting Ukai’s quaking pupils. An invisible string brought their faces nearer.

Takeda didn’t mind Ukai’s dumbfoundedness. It was quite endearing, the way his eyes light up and his head crooks to the side. In moments where Takeda seemed most unsure of his words, or if he’d been rambling for who knows how long, Ukai always seemed happy to be there, looking up from a magazine. 

“I want to thank you properly, Ukai-kun,” Takeda dipped into the curvature of Ukai’s neck, aching to drag the tip of his tongue into the muscles, the grooves that met in the center. Despite his brazen confidence, Takeda’s shaky breaths and sloppy kisses sent blood straight to Ukai’s core. 

Ukai sat motionless, Takeda’s kisses sending electricity through every nerve. 

No, this was Takeda’s gift. 

A stern hand landed behind sensei’s slender neck, Ukai’s fingers quickly finding and claiming the messy strands of glossy hair between his knuckles.

Takeda’s arms hung loosely at his sides, overtaken by the sensation of Ukai’s other hand snaking around his waist, forging up his spine. He shivered, eyes down until his head was dragged behind him once again, tongue helpless but to endure. 

Ukai explored his pretty mouth and tasted every inch of his tongue, releasing hot air with each desperate moan. Takeda sat still, saliva pooling at the entrance of his throat, dripping down the sides as Ukai ravaged his tongue with his own, jaws open like two vices.

Ukai pulled Takeda’s head away, hair still clenched between his knuckles. He released, bringing him in for a soft kiss, first on the lips, then down his neck, applying enough pressure to make his shivers and moans consistent.

“Sensei… I want you to let it all out tonight,” he said, making his way back up the tensed muscles of his neck, coming into view with his eyes, speckled with radiant streaks of light from the bath. 

Takeda was silent still, only now realizing Ukai had slightly unwrapped his strong hold and was gently caressing the tips of his shoulders, down his arms… 

“What are you feeling? We’re alone, Takeda-san…” 

He kissed his neck slowly, dragging his lips down less than a centimeter before marking the next spot, hands steadily coursing down his chest. 

“I… ah…”

Ukai placed a firm grip on the tip of Takeda’s stiff cock, sending his body slightly above the water.

“Ah… Ukai-kun, it feels good…” 

“Mm, like that. That turns me on, sensei. Tell me more…” 

He worked Takeda’s tip in rapid, circular beats. To Ukai’s dismay, Takeda kept squirming, only panting and biting his lip. Ukai grabbed his toned, slender waist with his other hand and lifted Takeda closer to his mouth. He sucked down on the pink nipple closest to him. 

“Ah!”

“More, Takeda-san. Or else I’ll stop…” 

“Don’t — don’t stop, Ukai-kun! Please, it feels good.”

Ukai smiled, feeling his own cock twitch underneath the warm water. He took his attention from Takeda’s nipple, spit bubbling and leaking down his chest, to catch Takeda staring down at him in desperate want. 

“I want more, too, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said, bowing down to taste the sweetness of Ukai’s own tongue, placing both hands on his shoulders and lowering himself to feel it throb against his own. 

Ukai slipped himself out of the bath and took Takeda’s hand. They laid down on the carpeted flooring of the bedroom, more comfortable than the wooden floor. 

Takeda knelt in front of Ukai, floating a dainty hand underneath his thick, heavy member, bringing it in line with his face. 

“Do you like it when I do this?” Takeda said, shying to this side as he stroked Ukai’s big dick, sending another hand in to help. 

“I do…” Ukai sat up against the futon. 

Takeda bent down even more, ass perched high in the air, and swallowed Ukai’s cock, bobbing up and down with tenacity. 

Takeda paused, looking up at him with a dazed expression. “Do you like it when I do that?” he asked, stroking Ukai’s wet cock, eyes searing with carnage lust. 

“I like it a lot, sensei,” he said, palming the back of Takeda’s head and gripping those pretty brown roots to send his cock down into the tightest part of his throat. 

He could barely take it when Takeda got into it. Slick oozed from his mouth and pooled beneath Ukai’s balls as the lewdest “mms” sounded off in the air. 

“You ‘aste so ‘ood,” Takeda choked out what gibberish he could as the tip of his nose jammed into Ukai’s chiseled hips. 

“Fuck yeah, look at me...” Ukai held the sides of Takeda’s head, throat engorged with his huge mushroom tip, until the eye contact was too much. He flung his head out of his throat and held him out by his hair. Ukai stroked his cock furiously at the look on his face, a waterfall of saliva coating his chin. 

Takeda gripped his cock, heaving to catch his breath. 

Ukai released his hold inside Takeda’s hair and grabbed his hand instead. He pulled Takeda on top of his large thighs, setting his soft ass down on top of his leaking dick, radiating a violent heat. 

“I want you to tell me exactly what you want, sensei,” he brought both hands up to his nipples, poking and prodding the small tips between his dexterous fingers, taking in his feigned moans and nervous stutters. 

“I want you to fill me, Ukai-kun. I want your cock inside of me,” he panted breathlessly, the words flowing seamlessly now. “I want to take care of you, Ukai-kun. Please let me take care of you.” 

He rubbed Ukai’s cock, hands barely wrapping around his entire member, veins visible beneath the tight, sensitive skin. 

“That’s it, baby. Fuck, that turns me on so much…” 

Ukai turned Takeda around and bent him forward into a downward pose, exposing his cute red pucker. He spit on it and diligently placed one finger inside. 

“Yes… Ukai-kun, please play with me, just like that…” 

Ukai worked his finger in and out until Takeda moaned in high pitch. He added another, stroking his own cock every time Takeda sounded off his name, growing louder and more confident with each gentle thrust. 

“Ooh...” 

“You ready?” Ukai asked. 

“Yes, I’m ready,” he said, coming back to hover over Ukai’s dick, leaning onto his sturdy chest. 

“You’re sure?” 

“I’m sure. I’m ready. I want you to fuck my hole and spread me open, Ukai-kun.”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Ukai spread Takeda’s hole with both hands and placed the tip inside at what felt like the speed of light. “You know this is all for you, right? Can you feel the tip of my cock, _hnm_ , inside this little hole?”

“I can feel it, Ukai-kun.”

“Fuck,” the tip slipped inside with a pop. Ukai lobbed some more spit onto the edge of Takeda’s hole, watching as he swallowed it inch by inch, lowering himself down slowly but surely onto the base. “How does it feel?” 

“It feels amazing. I want more,” Takeda slid down further, opening effortlessly for Ukai’s thick cock. 

Ukai tilted into him, hasty lips crashing in between Takeda’s tensed shoulder blades. He gnawed and kissed the surface of his soft flesh, helping guide his slim figure down, more, _deeper_ , until pleasure succumbed them both entirely.

“So fucking good,” he cadance was low, every nerve tensed as Takeda neared the base. “So fucking tight. Are you okay?” 

“It feels so good.”

Ukai gripped Takeda’s waist like he was nothing, hoisting him back up slowly, taking in the unnatural curves of his lower vertebrae, thumbing the faintest little dimples in matching symmetry on either side. 

“That feels so good. I want more, Ukai-kun,” Takeda leaned all the way back onto Ukai’s chest, folding into the dip of his neck, spreading his legs wide, begging for help. 

Ukai’s lips clung to Takeda’s neck, now stained with the smallest beads of sweat. He hooked his hands underneath Takeda’s knees and brought them up towards the ceiling, noting his yelps as they adjusted their position. 

“Mm, like that. Fuck my hole,” he looked at him with longing, his tight ass pulsating each time Ukai’s fingers dug deeper into his creamy thighs, nails teasing his delicate skin, dragging along the ample surface. 

Ukai sunk his teeth into Takeda’s shoulder, eyes focused on his partner’s own well-sized cock, a bright shade of pink making a mess on itself. 

“I like it when you pretend to be flexible,” Ukai groaned, spreading his legs even wider to the side, gradually thrusting faster beneath him. 

Takeda slung his arm over Ukai’s bulky shoulders, overwhelmed, pinching whatever skin he could grab a hold of even if he was just for a moment. 

Ukai lowered Takeda onto all fours and bent over him, his impressive wingspan darkening his line of sight. 

Ukai could barely contain himself now, Takeda taking him perfectly, even allowing him to exit a few times to redden his ass and watch his cute hole gape. 

“You’re finally relaxing. It’s so fucking sexy when you open up for me like that.” 

Ukai brought Takeda’s face to his own and connected their lips, tame, a soft click sounding as they pulled away.

“You’re gonna make me come. Tell me where you want it.” 

Takeda’s tongue leaked out of his mouth. He simply let it hang there, suspended, a cock drunk haze across his face. Ukai wiped his chin adoringly, managing only to smear the drool and bits of sweat around his lips. 

Takeda smiled and kissed Ukai’s lips, connecting gently between the two before pulling away with another click. 

“Come in my ass. I want you to come for me, Ukai-kun.” 

“Yeah? You want to make a mess?” Ukai slipped a thumb into Takeda’s mouth as he used his other hand to penetrate Takeda’s aching hole. 

Ukai thrusted harder as Takeda spun his tongue around the finger hooked inside his mouth, the sound of thighs slapping adding to the feral pants and ragged growls reverberating between the walls. 

”Tell me how it feels, Sensei,” Ukai gripped his hipbones, forcing him deeper. 

“I-I l-love it when you fill my hole, j-just like that, p-please,” Takeda closed his eyes and thumbed the tip of his dick, slick with his own spit, knowing only of the huge cock pulsing inside of him. “Come, Ukai-kun, or else I’ll break.”

“Oh yeah,” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Take this cock.” Ukai slowly rose to place both hands on Takeda’s waist and hammered into his hole, pounding his hips against his round cheeks, growing redder. 

”I’ll break, you’ll split me in half, p-please come for me,” Takeda cried out into the floorboards. 

Ukai used both hands to spread the flesh of his ass, pupils quaking at the sight of Takeda’s hole spread so wide, sucking him in so tight. _So good._

“I can’t stop,” he pounded, forcing Takeda’s nose closer to the ground. “I can’t stop.” 

“Don’t stop, come inside me,” Takeda’s voice lowered. “Come inside me, I want to take it all. I want to be your only release, Ukai-kun. Come inside me, do it, _fuck_ —”

Takeda seized as a mountain of hot, sticky cum flew out of his throbbing dick, thick, white drops landing all over the bamboo carpeting. 

Ukai released his own load inside, eyes rolling into the back of his head, Takeda’s words repeating. _“I want to be your only release, Ukai-kun…”_

Ukai’s chest heaved in and out, lungs desperately trying to catch up with the impressive physicalities he just displayed, despite his unimpressive exercise routine. Bent over Takeda once again, he brought a sticky forehead between his shoulders, then without warning, dropped all of his weight at once. 

“Ah!” 

“I’m so tired!”

Takeda weakly pushed himself up but Ukai refused to budge. 

“I’m tired, too! More tired than you!” 

Ukai rolled off of him, letting Takeda sit upright and crack his neck to the side. His peace was short lived as Ukai rushed over, cradling his face in both hands, impatiently pressing kisses on his lips, his nose, his forehead, then both hands. 

“I’m not that tired… if you want to tell me more stuff… like… I think it was —”

“No, please — ”

“You want me to be your _only release_?” 

Takeda brought his hands away from his face, reddened to an almost ill-fated hue. 

“Oh… that?” 

“You got into it, Takeda-san?” 

“I meant that, Ukai-kun.” 

Like clockwork, Ukai titled his head to the side, bright-eyed and happy to be here. 

“Come on, let’s sleep in the bath.” 

“Ukai — ”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
